Last bell
by inu11
Summary: Kagome is going to a new school.....TIME FOR FUN.INUKAG SESSRIN MIRSAN
1. Default Chapter

HELLLLOOOOOO this is my brand new fic called the last bell.Its a school fic and a Inu/Kag,Mir/San,and  
  
a Sess/Rin.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R Inu is a human but still has his hair that goes for Sess too.  
  
Inuyasha:18  
  
Kagome:17  
  
Sango:18  
  
Rin:17  
  
Sessomaru:19  
  
Miroku:18  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"zzzzzzzz.........zzzzzzzzzzz.....zzz.rrrrrrringggggg(SMASH)."A young girl sat up after destroying her alarm clock.  
  
"Ughhhhh(Yawn) what time is it."She looked at her wrist watch and yelled."OH MY GOD I"M GOING TO BE LATE."  
  
"Kagome is something wrong."Kagomes mom walked in to see her daughter in a frenzy."Mon it's 7:30 I'm going  
  
to be late for school."Kagome said."Ummm Kagome you go to a new school now and it does not begin in another  
  
hour."Kagomes mom said with a sigh."....Oh.....Reall?"Kagome said.  
  
"Well now that you are up you can get ready for school."Kagomes mom said and then she left the room.Higurashi,  
  
Kagome she lives with her mom,Kazuma and her 12 year old brother Souta.Her Dad died in an unfortunate accident.  
  
Kagome just moved into her new house and will be attending Bebop High."Okayyyyy my first day of school,what shall  
  
I wear.""I don't think you should wear anything because you might make the clothes look bad."Said Kagomes brother  
  
Souta."SOUTA you little brat,get out."She pretended like she was going to chase after him so he ran.~Stupid brat.~  
  
Kagome went into the bathroom to fix her hair up,then she went into her room and pulled out some blue hip huggers  
  
and a pink top that said ~Do you believe in love at first site or do I have to walk by you again.~In black letters."There  
  
this is first day material."She walked down stares and fixed herself some cereal."Kagome dear are you excited."  
  
Kagomes mom said."Uhhh sure mom!"Kagome said kind of shock by the sudden question."Well I'm done bye mom  
  
bye Souta."And she walked outside,and started walking to her new school.  
  
~Wow this part of town is really crowd-~"Owww."Kagome said."Wow Sango your a real klutz."Said one girl."Shut up  
  
Rin."Said another girl.She offered her hand to Kagome and lifted her up."Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
Sango said."No I wasn't watching eiether ummm by the way my name is Kagome."Kagome said."My name is Sango  
  
and this is Rin.""Hi."Rin said."I'm looking for Bebop High can you help me out?"Kagome asked."Oh we go to that school  
  
too we can help you out."Sango said."Yea we'll be your tour guides!"Rin said.~Sure.~Kagome thought.  
  
"Well come on school is about to start."Sango said as they began to walk to school.~Wow their are alot of people here~  
  
Kagome thought.She looked around and saw all kinds of people but one group caught her eye in particular.~Hmm I wonder  
  
what all those guys are doing by that one girl...I'll ask later.~Kagome walked inside the school and walked up to a lady who  
  
looked like a phone answerer."Umm excuse me my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm new here."Kagome said.The lady  
  
looked up and said."Oh so you are Kagome way to go on those entrance exams."She said."Umm thanks."She bent  
  
down and came back up with a load of papers."Higurashi....Higurashi...Higu-Hah there you go your homeroom is  
  
class 207B."Kagome picked up her sceudual and walked back to Sango and Rin.  
  
"Soooooo what classes did you get."Rin asked."Umm here."Kagome handed them the paper."Wow you got 3 classes with  
  
me and every class with Sango...Your lucky,Can I have one of your socks?"Rin asked."Don't mind her shes crazy."Sango said  
  
"Am not!"Rin said."Sango."Sango turned around to see a young boy around 18 walk up to them."And what are you two girls  
  
up to today."The boy asked."Well Miroku we were....just.........PERVERT(SLAP)."Sango slapped Miroku to the ground."Ummm  
  
is he okay?"Kagome asked."Oh don't worry about him he always gets hit."Rin said."Ughhh he is such a pervert."  
  
Sango said as Miroku got up."Hmmm who is this beauty?"Miroku asked."Umm my name is Kagome I'm new here."Kagome said.  
  
"Well let me be the first one to welcome you by letting you bare my child.(SLAP)"Sango hit him again."You never stop do you."  
  
Said a boy with silver hair."Who are you?"Kagome asked.  
  
"My name is Sessomaru.""Sessy."Rin said as she went up to Sessomaru and hugged him and he gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Sessy?"Kagome said."They go out with each other,you know how they say opposites atrract."Sango said."Yea  
  
sureeee.""Hey whats up Inuyasha?"Kagome turned around to see a muscular boy with silver hair and a red shirt and  
  
a red pair of jeans."Umm who is he?"Kagome asked still staring at him."Oh him thats Inuyasha he's Sessomarus brother."Sango  
  
said."Hey who is this wench?"  
  
Thats it for chapter 1 R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R.....Please. 


	2. School

Tis to my other ficcy.It has 31 review.Well her comes my new chappy.R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
Kagome turned around to look at him and cocked her head to the side."What did you call me?"Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned for a while then answered."I called you a wench,got a promblem with that bitch...Hey  
  
Miroku that rhymes ha ha h-(WHAM)"Inuyasha felled down with swirly eyes."Wow Kagome I din't think ya had it  
  
in ya."Sango said."who is that...that....JERK!"Kagome said."That is Sessomarus brother,Inuyasha."Kagome went  
  
wide eyed and started to apoligize to Sessomaru."Don't worry about it...he deserved it."They gathered up their  
  
things and Kagome and Sango walked to their first class English.  
  
They walked in and found a seat way up high and Kagome scoweld when she saw Inuyasha."Hello wench."Inuyasha  
  
said with a smirk."Listen here you dog,my name is KAGOME KA-GO-ME learn it."She said then she sat down.  
  
"Ok wench."He said."Grrrr-"She was cut off when a slutty looking girl with VERY short skirt on came and sat on  
  
Inuyasha desk."Inu-baby I'm not wereing any panties today."Kikyo said."Well."He said with a seductive voice."Will  
  
YOU PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF MY DESK!"He shoved her off and she landed with a thud."And plaese stop  
  
calling me Inubaby..we don't go out anymore you slut."Kagome just watched the little scene and asked."Hey Sango  
  
who is that?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh her,thats Kikyo the school slut....Inuyasha use to date her till he walked in on her giving head to 2 people at a time."  
  
Kagome got wide eyed."Well no wonder her mouth is so big."They started laughing when Kikyo walked over."What did  
  
you sai about be?"Kikyo asked.Kagome pretended not to notice then said."Oh sorry,I don't speak dog."They started  
  
laughing again and Kikyo just walked off."Quiet down class....Quiet...SHUT UP!"The teacher said.Every one stopped  
  
waht they were doing and looked at the man."Hi my name is Mr.-Well just call me Spyke...This is english you will  
  
be learning-"Kagome stopped listing when sh felt something tickle her nose.  
  
She looked over to Inuyasha looking out a window."Stop it."Kagokme said causing Inuyasha to look at her with an  
  
innocent face."What I didn't do anything."He said with a smirk.~What a jerk.~Kagome thought as she took out  
  
some paper to write notes.Inuyasha was staring at her the whole class period.~SHE IS HOT..but annoying as hell.~  
  
Inuyasha thought.Kagome looked at Sango and asked"Hey is this the right assingment."Kagome said but Sango  
  
was sleep."Miroku..mmmmm I like it rough."Sango said and Kagome had to hold her breath to stop from laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha.....come here."She whispered to him.He walked over to see what Kagome wanted."Mmmm Miroku...Ya  
  
I like it doggy style."Kagome bit her tounge to stop from laughing but it didn't work on Inuyasha."HAAA HAAA."Sango  
  
woke up startled."Huhwhatwhothere."She said quickly."Wellll its not Miroku."Kagome said and Sango started to  
  
blush.BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG.Sango and Inuyasha followed Kagome outside and met up  
  
with Miroku."Hey Miroku you won't beileve what Sang-"She was cut off by Sangos hand covering her mouth."Keep  
  
this to ourselves."Sango said with a threating voice.Kagome nodded her head."Okay what class is next?"Kagome asked  
  
looking at her scedual."Gym,then lunch."Sango said."Hey guys."They both looked over to see Rin and Sessomaru walk  
  
towards them."Looks like we got gym together-""HENTAI (SLAP)"Every one just sighed."Sango I was just dusting off your  
  
luscious bottom."Miroku said as he followed Sango into the ladies locker room."Well hello ladies I see we are all blooming  
  
well."Everything got Queit,then you heard."GETTTTT OUT."Miroku walked out with various brusies on his head."Will he  
  
ever learn."Rin said.  
  
After they dressed out they went and gathered around the Gym teacher."Hiya my name is Riku and I'm your gym teacher."In  
  
the background you could here the girls and a few guys say."He's so dreamy."Kagome shuddered at that."Today we are doing  
  
personal fitness which means push-ups ladies."Every groaned but complied.Riku took count and pulled out anyone who stopped  
  
until it was Inuyasha,Sessomaru and Koga,Kagome and Sango.While they were still going Koga said."Hi...my..name..is Koga."  
  
He said."Can't this....wait... a minute."Kagome said."Welll."Kagome just sighed."Woo.."Sessomaru and Sango fell down at the  
  
same time."Come on Kagome girl power.~Well I can at least take out one of them..or maybe both."Oh my I'm getting all sweaty."  
  
She said and smirked when she heard Inuyasha and Koga smirk.~Why are these gym pants so tight.~Thought Inuyasha  
  
"Mmmmm...One....Mmmmmm......Two."Kagome said and both guys groaned."I loveeeee getting down low."And that did it.They  
  
both felled down."Okay Higurashi is the winner...now go wash off."Every one went and Inuyasha stared at Miroku for a while.He  
  
just shook his head and went to the shower.~Damn Inuyasha.~Miroku thought as he went into the locker room.~Stupid houshi.~  
  
And he slowly walked to the locker room. FLASHBACK  
  
"Woooooooow Miroku you asked both girls and they both said no."Inuaysha asked,they were at his Mirokus house and were watching  
  
television."Don't worry next year I'll be a senior and they will be swarming after me."Miroku said."Of coarse Miroku who wouldn't want  
  
you."Inuyasha said laughing.Miroku leaned in and kissed Inuyasha on the lips and Inuyasha pushed him away."WHAT THE HELL ARE  
  
YOU DOING MIROKU!"Inuyasha yelled."I-I'm sorry Inuyasha I-I just though-"He was cut off by the door slamming.  
  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
~Stupid Houshi.~  
  
THATS IT...Hope you like.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R..Miroku is confused don't worry he is straight just has a slight attariction to Inuyasha. 


End file.
